


Partir (par Chrisfld)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family Drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Le troisième des Weasley ne supportait plus sa vie…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Partir (par Chrisfld)

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez passer une commande de fiction ici !
> 
> Pour cela, il suffit de laisser un message sur notre forum, notre page facebook ou notre histoire "commande de fictions" en précisant ce que vous voulez (l'univers, le couple, les personnages...). Voilà, on s'occupe du reste ! Tout est à retrouver sous le nom de "Comptoir des auteurs"
> 
> Note de l'auteur (Chrisfld ) : Meriem nous a demandé une fic sur Percy Weasley dans laquelle il avait quelques problèmes vis-à-vis de de sa famille et de ses engagements.
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.
> 
> La citation en fin de texte correspond à une adation de la chanson Song for a dream de Indochine.

Ce matin-là, le troisième des Weasley ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de ce monde où il ne trouvait pas sa place, où il n'avait pas sa place. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pensait juste. Il s'assit à son bureau et sorti plume et parchemins. Plusieurs parchemins car un seule ne suffirait sûrement pas.

Le jeune homme fêtait aujourd'hui ses vingt-et-un-an. Mais il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de fête pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était considéré comme le mouton noir de sa famille. Celui dont on ne parlait, celui auquel on ne faisait désormais plus attention. Mais aussi parce que certains évènements avaient eu lieu au début de l'été.

Il était rentré au Ministère en tant que simple employé dès le mois de juillet 1994 dans le seul but d'oublier les sept dernières années où les membres de sa maison ne le considéraient pas comme un des leurs et sa propre fratrie comme un étranger.

Percy prit une grande inspiration et trempa la plume dans l'encrier et commença sa lettre…

" Londres, le 22 aout 1997

A ma famille, ou ceux que j'ose considérer comme tel,

Autant commencer par le début. Je suis le troisième, oui, c'est bien moi : Percy Ignatius Weasley.

Mes deux grands frères sont des légendes à Poudlard. Entre Bill, le grand préfet-en-chef et Charlie, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, tous deux fiers Gryffondor, j'avais toute mes chances pour continuer dans leur sillage. Mais le Choixpeau en a voulu autrement et j'ai été réparti à Serpentard…

Tout allait bien au départ mais les jumeaux ont débarqués et ont commencé à acquérir leur réputation de boutentrain. Toujours là pour faire rire les autres. Malheureusement, j'étais dans la mauvaise maison selon eux. Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que tout a commencé : les brimades, les bousculades, les sorts gratuits et tout le reste.

Puis en 1991 j'ai été nommé préfet et alors que j'entamais ma cinquième année, Ron a commencé sa scolarité au château. Quand j'ai compris que son ami n'était nul autre que Harry Potter, j'ai su que j'allais en baver. Le Survivant, le garçon qui avait survécu était ami avec un Weasley dont le frère avait été réparti dans la maison ennemie ? Oui, Ron et les jumeaux ont tout mis en œuvre pour que je perde patience et que je me fasse renvoyer pour utilisation inapproprié de certains sorts. Mais ils n'ont pas réussi.

Quant à Ginny, elle n'a rien fait. Mais elle n'a rien dit non plus. Elle riait des traitements que je subissais mais elle n'a jamais rien dit, me laissant dans ma tourmente.

J'ai fini par être nommé préfet-en-chef, j'ai fait régner l'ordre au château, bien évidemment, mes chers frères et leurs amis m'en ont fait baver. J'ai tenu bon et j'ai eu mes ASPIC, tous mes ASPIC… Et j'ai eu le malheur de penser que vous en seriez fiers. Mais non… Pourquoi les Weasley seraient fiers du Serpentard que je suis ? Le seul Weasley qui ne sait pas voler… Le seul Weasley qui vous fait honte…

J'ai donc pris la décision de rentrer au Ministère et de ne plus remettre les pieds au Terrier, ce lieu qui m'était si cher. Ce lieu où, jusqu'à mes onze ans, je me sentais chez moi, où je pensais être aimé.

La Coupe du Monde de quidditch a vu l'Irlande gagner et vous y étiez tous, en famille, sans moi, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi sortir en public avec le monstre ?

Le Tournoi des Trois sorciers a eu lieu et Voldemort est revenu, tuant au passage, d'après Potter, Cédric Diggory. Je n'y croyais pas car je pensais que le Ministère avait le contrôle. Puis le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de reformer L'Ordre…

J'ai suivi de loin les aventures de Dolores Ombrage à Poudlard et j'ai été surpris que le Ministère permette de telles choses…

Ah oui, L'Ordre du Phénix, le deuxième. Parce que durant le premier, la plus part de ses membres ont trouvés la mort et pour rien puisque le Mage noir est revenu. Oui, vous avez bien lu, je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il est revenu. A l'époque, je n'avais pas confiance en Dumbledore, je le prenais pour un fou dangereux qui allait, encore une fois, envoyer des innocents à la mort. Je suis resté à l'écart.

Mais le professeur Dumbledore est mort il y a même pas un mois. C'était un grand Homme. Quelqu'un qui nous manquera, à tous, dans le monde des sorciers.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt-et-un an et je ne suis rien pour ma propre famille. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

Alors j'ai trouvé une solution. Elle ne vous plaira pas mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Moi, Percy Ignatius Weasley, je vous demande pardon. Pardon de ne pas avoir été celui que vous vouliez. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à tout ça.

J'ai cependant une dernière demande, je voudrais qu'en guise d'épitaphe sur ma tombe, on grave ces paroles :

« _Tous mes héros sont morts_  
Ne restent que mes ennemis  
Tant pis si j'ai eu tort

_Je suis ce que je savais_

_Béni soit mes remords_ »

Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser. D'abréger mes souffrances et votre honte.

Adieu.

Percy

PS : Prenez soin de ma chouette, c'était ma seule amie en ce monde. "

Dès qu'il eut relu sa lettre, le jeune homme la confia à une chouette hulotte aux plumes fauves.

\- Apporte ça au Terrier et ne revient pas. Je t'aime Hermès, murmura-t-il.

Puis il attrapa un verre qui était sur le bureau et l'avala d'un trait avant de s'effondrer.


End file.
